In the movie, television, and audio/video production industry, directors often give instructions for the editing of audio/video clips, such as scenes in movies. Such instructions were previously written or typed independently of the video clip to which they referred. The technicians following the instructions had to determine the times in the clip to which a given instruction was meant to apply based on the typed or written notes themselves.
In order for the technicians to determine to which part of a clip an instruction referred, the written or typed instructions had to include the times within the clip that each instruction applied to. These notes had to be meticulous in order to avoid expensive editing mistakes. Taking careful notes of these times made annotating video clips more complicated, however, notes made without accurate time notations increased the chances of misunderstanding between the director and the technicians. Such misunderstandings lead to wasted time for both the technicians and directors.
Accordingly, a video annotating system that automatically keeps track of annotations for film clips and stores the information in an accessible way would be useful.